


Till The Silver Light Fades

by JungleKiing



Series: Monthly Prompts [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna Monthly Contest, F/F, Ghost! Elsa, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleKiing/pseuds/JungleKiing
Summary: The moon shows you for what you are, but I'll stay here with you till the light goes and you fade away once more.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Monthly Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105829
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contests Submissions





	Till The Silver Light Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Elsanna-Shenanigans OCtober 2020 Prompt: Heartbeat.
> 
> If you see something that should be tagged, speak and it will be done.

"Thank you come again, yah!"

A half-smile and a nod was the only response the big man behind the counter received. His thick Scandinavian accent hanging in the air.

Bells chimed as the door to the convenience store opened and a single soul with locks of red stepped outside into the cold evening. A bag of flowers in her hand.

The sun had begun its descent only moments ago, the air chilling as the light began to fade. Wind tugged at the woman and she pulled her coat closer around her small frame against the chill.

She didn't mind the cold, no, it brought back happy memories and she smiled softly. No the cold and the leaves drifting down from trees once vibrant green now shades of fire. The season of Autumn was one she would cherish. Yet, despite all the happiness it brought, the wet dead leaves littering the streets and sticking to everything in large piles, making a slow commute more arduous than it needed to be, she did not care for. The dreary atmosphere lingering around, she did not want to think about. The rain soaking everything, the mud sucking at boots; how on days where the world felt more dead than alive, wrapped in a cloak of gray clouds the earth below wet from recently shed tears. A day filled with weariness. She did not like those days in the season.

Autumn, aside from the wet sadness that hung around even on the sunny happy days, she would always welcome the season. She could never dislike the season. After all it meant winter would be arriving and the trodden paths, dead leaves and twigs would end up blanketed with pure, untainted snow for a least a little bit.

Her footsteps stilled at a passing memory.

Snow. Would she ever see it the same again?

A breeze gently ushered her moving again. Steps sounding softly only the cold, wet stone beneath. The breeze never left her, gently guiding her along the familiar path. A path her and the wind have walked many a times. Sadness filled her as she glanced at the flowers again in hand. A deep weariness settled in her bones at the sight. Her sea-green eyes burned as she held back her own tears and kept moving. Red-hair flowed in the breeze as the wind itself gently caressed her exposed skin, letting the girl know she did not walk alone.

Through the rows of stone her feet carried her, flowers gently grasped in her palm.

A figure clothed in shades of blue an a stripped long-sleeved t-shirt stood before one stone and turned at the sound of her footsteps. The flowers nearly fell from her hand as she stopped her approach, breath hitching. A longing ache centered itself deep within her and she swallowed.

Winter-blonde hair braided back was brushed over a shoulder and icy-blue eyes lit up at the site of the red-head. Seemed to glow with emotion in the dying light.

"Anna."

"Elsa."

Neither moved as they took the sight of the other in. One a faint happy, sullen smile, the other lips wobbling and sea-green eyes wanting to cry.

"What took ya so long, Starlight"

Anna sniffled and huffed a laugh in between a sob.

"I couldn't find the right flowers."

Elsa's gaze softened and lined themselves with silver as they left the sight of the freckled face she had come to love and landed on the flowers clutched almost desperately in her hands. As if letting go would end this moment.

Slowly with a kind-smile, Elsa walked over to the frozen red-head. A pale hand rose to gently caress a wind-chapped cheek. Tears fell and were quickly wiped away by a thumb.

"I'm here."

The touch, welcome and comfortingly cold. Too cold. The ache intensified even if those two words the winter-blonde uttered sent her blood singing. She would savor the feeling, each soft touch the cold brought. Would ignore the ache as best she could.

A choked sob sounded out into the dreary night as Anna threw her arms around Elsa and buried her head into the crook of her neck. Hands gripped harshly at the stripped shirt, the flowers still held in their previous death grip. She would hold on for as long as she could. The blonde held her with the same thought, albeit more gently than the red-head held onto her. A comforting embrace. Arms wrapped around the red-head to shield her from the horrors of the world around them.

The wind echoed and sang around the stones and around the two occupants, putting them in their own private world. Neither of them noticed, neither of them cared.

"I mi-I miss-" Anna hiccupped and sobbed, trying to find the words. Elsa merely tightened her hold and whispered longingly, "I know."

Anna pulled away and wiped her face with the sleeve of her coat. Elsa let her pull back but did not let go, hands rubbing up and down soothingly on the red-head's arms. Sea-green eyes cleared slightly of the despair within and a small sad smile sat on her lips. But it was a smile at least.

She made a motion to speak, the words dying on her tongue and her eyes cast down to study the path underfoot as if it might have the words she sought to speak but could not find. She looked back up and found a lovers gaze on a pale face. A small shake of her head, braid swaying ever so slightly had Anna stilling her words. She gazed back, eyes filling with more tears. It isn't fair, to love and long so much that it bleeds and hurts. That it sends her blood pounding in her chest, through her veins and freezes her solid in place at the same time. It isn't fair that the love she feels is echoed back in the icy-blue eyes before her.

None of this is fair. They both knew that. A conversation they've had before.

Nothing could be done, nothing further could be said.

Cold fingers grazed over her jawline and gently cupped her face. Anna let out a shaky exhale. The autumn wind whisked it away. A few rebellious tears rolled down her cheeks once more only to be swiftly removed by gentle thumbs.

 _Don't cry for me. I'm here, I'm here._ Those icy-blue eye sang softly, sweetly. Sea-green dipped away nuzzling into the cool palm. A smile flickered across her face before glancing shyly back up into the icy-blue shade she loved, her own eyes cried her response.

 _I can't help it. My tears are not my own_.

A sad look fell over Elsa's face. Anna knew that look. It only further expanded the hole inside her. Would there be anything left inside, she wondered.

Gently Elsa gripped Anna's jaw and tilted it so slightly, just enough to gain the attention of the red-head.

_I am here._

Sea-green blinked.

_I am yours._

Soft, cool lips met her own. No matter how many times, no matter how often, this feeling of all that was Elsa soothing the heat of her own lips, soothing the despair inside of her. Soft lips melding with her chapped ones. It sent heat rushing through her, send her blood roiling and singing. The thunderous pounding in her chest drumming rapidly to the beat of life flowing in her.

The world faded as the kiss lingered. Nothing else mattered anyway.

A tongue lazily traced across her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate to give it what it sought.

Too soon, the red-head pulled away for lack of air. Too soon did she turn her head panting into the breeze.

She looked back up at Elsa, still panting, freckled face flushed and demanding more. Elsa would give her more.

Each cool touch on heated flesh soothed and heightened the next. Anna loved each touch, each icy caress, letting the cold soothe and settle her soul. The ache inside her lessened a bit with each passing moment. Each lingering sensation that made her forget. The ache filled with unending love. Timeless love, even now.

Two hands entwined as Elsa pulled back. A lovers smile on her face. Anna let the winter-blonde lead her through the rows of stones and out toward the trees just beyond.

The lights from the streets faded and Anna soon found herself unable to see beyond the enjoined hands between them. The clouds over head doing well to block out any and all starlight. A whisper of it barely detectable beyond the grey masses. Nervousness crept in.

The ingrained fear of the unknown made Anna squeeze the hand she held tighter. The darkness around, trees and shadows looming, rattling her bones and sending her life's drum quivering. She did not falter in her steps, despite the fear. She trusted Elsa and would trust her to guide the red-head safely through the darkened forest.

Trust and love.

That's all she had left to give in this mortal world. And she would give every bit of herself that she could to Elsa. Every last bit.

Tree roots, divots and stones faded away as Anna was gently pulled out of the trees and into a small clearing. It was no perfect field like in various fairy tales she had been told as a child. No, this clearing was littered with freshly cut stumps and a boulder or two. But where the stumps had once been mighty trees now stood a cleared path directly to the night sky. It would be a beautiful place to stargaze if the clouds weren't so desperate to be out, Anna mused with a small grin.

A slight tug on her arm brought her attention away from the sky. The shift, just enough to gain her attention and Elsa tugged her again, this time right into her arms. There was no light touches as their lips met again. A muffled squeak sounded from Anna in surprise, but she quickly returned the kiss, letting it melt away that ache. Let the cool touches, the freezing breath take away the pain.

Anna panted again as Elsa broke away to gently lay the red-head down, taking the flowers from her hand and laying them carefully to the side as if they might crack and fade to ash with the slightest mistreatment.

Where the red-head expected roughness of the ground, scratchy twigs and pebbles digging into her back, she found softness. A bed of moss had been laid out. Anna turned her sea-green eyes to Elsa, a question lingering.

_How did you do this?_

Elsa merely smiled and shrugged earning a pout from the red-head. Elsa laughed at the expression leaning in for a quick peck before gesturing with her chin to something just behind Anna.

Anna turned her gaze to the direction appointed.

_Marshmallow_

She remembered jokingly giving that name to the big white feline when she met the beast for the first time. Upper canines on full display extending down over the lower jaw. A creature from another time, perhaps brought here for this purpose.

A wolf's howl echoed from somewhere near by and the large feline's ears twitched before the saber-toothed beast trotted off into the woods. Pale nearly glowing fur fading into the shadows. A little helper for the moment and a guard for the night.

Anna would have to remember to thank the beast before the night ended. If he did indeed return.

She turned to look back at her lover and found Elsa staring after the beast a smile on her face. Eyes seeing further in the dark than her own sea-green ones could. A wave of playful irritation washed over her and her blood sang, excitedly as it danced through her body.

Anna pulled Elsa down till their bodies were flush together and then started tickling the winter-blonde's sides. Elsa nearly jumped to the moon in surprise and quickly swatted the offending hands away. The two laughing all the while.

A sudden touch grazed over her stomach, underneath her sweater, rubbing idly, content to merely be touching. Anna's breath hitched. Where her hands touched pleasant chills wracked through her.

Light touches slowly turned less innocent as time went on. Cool fingers light an gentle, worshiping each bit of skin that the red-head so eagerly seemed to want to share. The winter-blonde just as eager to give back to the rough needy hands that held her, grabbed her as if she were a life-line.

softly a pale hand pressed against a heated chest and pushed until Anna was once more lying among the moss and discarded clothes.

Icy-blue eyes connected with sea-green ones hovering below.

_Do you want this?_

The unspoken question had the red-head wanting to slap the winter-blonde in exasperation and exclaim that she did want this an always would. Instead she smiled and nodded her head pulling Elsa down for a tender kiss. Anna knew Elsa would always ask, each and every time with or without words, for the same reason she brought her into the trees instead of staying by the stones. Considerate and loving Elsa.

Breathing became ragged as icy sensations ravaged her body sending waves of pleasure ripping through her. The thunderous drumming in her chest drowned out everything else save for the feelings she was given, save for the person that worshiped her like her life depended on it.

She didn't want to do this alone. With shaky hands Anna reached out and began touching, feeling, doing everything she could to let Elsa above her feel what she was feeling, to worship her lover as she was being worshiped.

Pale beams of silver light gently embraced the two women. What had been dark and hidden moments before shone brightly, bathing the area in an eerie glow and revealing what Anna wished to forget. The moon cruel as if it had planned this moment. Sea-green eyes filled with tears as she beheld the sight. Wonder, despair and sadness mixed with the pleasure and love. The ache returned once more as she and her lover cried out.

Panting breaths from both echoed into the night air. Elsa stared down at the red-head beneath her.

If she had any breath it would have left her. The silver light, shone bright over the red-head. Tear like starlight flowed down her cheeks, hair almost alight in the moonlight glow. Sea-green eyes a took an almost blue hue, weather from the light above or what that light revealed of her, Elsa would not know. Didn't dare know.

She lifted her hands to gaze at the otherworldly paleness, the slight blue glow. A sob had Elsa looking down again and she too felt the need to weep. Carefully and suddenly Elsa pulled Anna tight against her and held her. Let Anna feel her. Let the coolness soothe that ache deep inside. They would only have tonight. The next night may never come. They never knew.

Anna held on tightly to her lover. This isn't fair. She knew when the moon went down, Elsa would be nothing more than a presence by her side, a cool wind blowing to remind her she was there. A cold embrace holding tightly to her hand when she needed it.

But it wasn't enough. Holding her, seeing her, feeling her, hearing her; this was what she wanted. This is what had been taken away.

Anna buried her head against Elsa's pale chest as she laid them down rubbing small circles on Anna's back. Moon light bathed the clearing and Anna wished it away. Wished it to take the unearthly glow from her lovers skin, wished it to stay hidden behind the clouds forever and never set if she could hold Elsa like this till the drumming in her chest stopped. Till the ached disappeared and filled with something else entirely or nothing at all.

As if mocking her wishes, the moon seemed to glow brighter. Letting Anna see the translucent skin holding her, shielding her from the world. Anna closed her eyes and held back her tears. She would enjoy the feeling, the touch of cold skin as long as she could.

Elsa hummed softly, pulling her closer. She idly glanced at the moon herself, holding back a sad sigh. She would think later, figure it out later. Right now, on this one night where the lines between worlds blurred, she would hold the red-head, her lover. _I'm here and I always will be._

As if the unspoken words were heard, Anna weakly sobbed,

"I love you."

Elsa smiled sadly and a tear of silver fell to land on a freckled cheek. "And I love you, my Starlight, my Anna, to whatever end."

Elsa continued humming softly into the night as Anna's sobs faded into gently breathing. Slumbering.

A pale, white house-cat with fur of stars sat nearby, waiting.

 _Olaf._ Elsa remembered giving the spirit cat that name when he first showed up. A little guide and reminder when things are tough for the both of them. He would guide Elsa back tonight when it was time, to ensure nothing else happened that would break her Anna further.

Soft footsteps approached and a fuzzy head entered Elsa's vision. The saber-toothed beast had returned with a single flower, a flower of blue and white and gold, a fallen star. Elsa choked back a sob at the sight of the otherworldly flower. Marshmallow laid the flower delicately into Elsa's open palm.

None of this is fair.

Icy-blue eyes guttered. Her delicate fingers shook as she weaved the fallen star through red-hair. She wanted to scream, demand answers as to why any of this occurred, had done so in the beginning but it did nothing. She never got any answers.

Not fair, never fair.

Elsa glanced at the pale moon and sent an icy-stare its way, challenging. The moon did nothing but continue to glow. It was not to blame. And so Elsa held onto that warm body as Anna held her even in her sleep. She could do that much for her, until the morning came.

Flowers were laid neatly in front of the stone as the morning light peaked through the trees. Birds fluttered about into the waking morning and Anna stared down ignoring the warmth of the sunlight, adjusting her coat once more.

The star-like flower in her hair weighed deep on her soul, but she welcomed the feeling. A reminder.

Her eyes, heavy with sadness and longing, gazed at stone she stood before. A name and a promise engraved deep within the rock. Nothing more.

"I will always love you-" she whispered out.

The wind echoed back the promise they made so long ago.

_"-To whatever end"_

Down the cobbled streets Anna walked. Life went on after all and she had to as well. A cold, ghostly presence wrapped around her hand and Anna fought back the tears as her own tightened around nothing but air.

 _I'm here_. The wind whispered.

_I'm here._

Two souls left the graveyard that morning. But only one heart echoed the drumming of life down those cobbled streets.

Two souls, one song of life, holding on till the silver light fades.

* * *

Here lies

Elsa Drífinnr

"-To whatever end"


End file.
